


Kanaya Enjoys A Summer Day

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [32]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, No Dialogue, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Ah, a warm summer day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a light breeze ruffled the flowers and hedges and other such topiaries in Kanaya's mother's garden, all freshly trimmed. A pair of hedge clippers lay, useless without a hand or two to wield them, at the base of a nearby tree, and one end of a hammock tied around its trunk, higher up. Then, the other end, tied to another nearby, slightly further away tree, to bridge the gap, forming a complete hammock. And on this hammock, enjoying the weather in a most un-vampirely fashion, was one Kanaya Maryam.32/365
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Young Adult Fiction About Vampires
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 3





	Kanaya Enjoys A Summer Day

Ah, a warm summer day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a light breeze ruffled the flowers and hedges and other such topiaries in Kanaya's mother's garden, all freshly trimmed. A pair of hedge clippers lay, useless without a hand or two to wield them, at the base of a nearby tree, and one end of a hammock tied around its trunk, higher up. Then, the other end, tied to another nearby, slightly further away tree, to bridge the gap, forming a complete hammock. And on this hammock, enjoying the weather in a most un-vampirely fashion, was one Kanaya Maryam.

To get the obvious out of the way, of course, Kanaya was not a vampire, she was a 13 year old human female who lived on an island off the coast of Europe with her mother, a doctor of some renown. Kanaya did school from home, mostly, over the internet. Kanaya did not go places very often, but when she did go places, it was frequently to her favorite spot in the garden - the hammock, where she could sit and sway and rock all her troubles away until they vanished. Thankfully, though, today was not a day with troubles in need of vanishing. It was just a warm summer day, very breezy, a little edging on "windy", and that meant it was a perfect day for lounging around like a useless piece of garbage.

Kanaya wriggled herself a little further into her hammock, bare feet catching on the little holes that the net-like structure was made out of. It was certainly not impossible, if one wasn't skilled in the art of entering or exiting a hammock, for the structure to turn into a bit of an actual net, but Kanaya had been training for years (training is the term they use for it, please do not question her), and could enter and exit a hammock far better than anyone else could. It kept her held up with the forces of physics, and weight, and tension on the net, letting her float a little bit above the surface of the ground, ignoring the stalwart needs of gravity with careless panache.

What was Kanaya reading? Oh, well, you probably haven't heard of it. It's some obscure little vampire novel with a bunch of books in the series about some kid who goes to a carnival and gets turned into a vampire, but then turns into some weird epic adventure with, like, wolves and shit? And time travel? Right now, Kanaya is very enthralled by the last book in the series - she had been voraciously devouring it, the same way she devours any other vampire related media she can get her hands on that her mother allows, and was already looking forward to the author's next works, although she had heard there are far less vampires involved, and so it doesn't quite draw her attention.

She did see the movie. It was awful. She thinks about the movie for a second, makes a cringing, pained sort of expression, and goes back to idly turning pages while she rocks back and forth. And, oh yes, this is a page turner. It really has it all - the pained romance between an immortal and a human, a little bit of fantasy violence, excellent world building. Really, the only thing that could pull Kanaya away from the book right now is if her cell phone rang with a message from her girlfriend (a lovely girl who she had never met in real life, but swore up and down she'd do so at some point in the summer vacation).

The wind, ever-caring in its caress, ruffled Kanaya's hair. She turned another page.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
